Night's romance
by obsessedpsycho
Summary: A human prince, a vampire king will love blossom or will others get in their way. this if my first fic please review.
1. Chapter 1

NIGHT'S ROMANCE

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami although i wish i did but i do own Michael he is mine. Please enjoy and review!!

The sun rose slowly along the horizon casting a beautiful mixture of pink, lavender, and a slight gray coloring the dimly lit sky. Sitting on a railing at a beautiful elegant castle was an angel. Soft shoulder length brown hair, slightly tanned face with a straight nose, high cheekbones, and soft pink lips that just begged to be kissed. But the most beautiful thing about him we're his soulful and expressive hazel-green eyes. They glowed of loneliness; innocence and an inner fire that made you drown in his gaze. He wore a large white ruffled shirt and loose black trousers, which made him, appear so young and innocent. He let a soft sigh pass from his slightly parted lips and slowly lowered himself from the balcony walking silently to his room. A large four-poster bed with black curtains, a mahogany desk sat against one of the walls, three large over-flowing bookcases rest against a wall on the opposite side. A large and comfortable looking chair sat near the bookcases, a chest sat near the bed against the wall.

The angel walked towards the bed taking off his large white shirt to reveal a slim faintly tanned chest with pink dusty nipples and very slight brown hair leading down into his trousers. He pulled the curtain back and climbed into the bed and closed his eyes hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep. The angel groaned feeling someone nudge and shake him; he rolled over trying to ignore the annoying person. He sighed as it became obvious that the person was not going to go away wouldn't give up, he cracked open one eye revealing a slightly glazed hazel eye glaring at the person who awoke him. He found himself looking at his elderly caretaker, his glaring eased as the old man gave him a soft smile. He sat up groaning as his sleep heavy limbs wore him down slightly and looked at the older man smiling sleepily.

"Good morning, Michael how are you?" He asked politely as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes and trying to wake up more. The old man gave a quite chuckle and shook his head smiling more widely as he regarded the young man in front of him. "I am fine. But how are you young master?" he asked back as the young man struggled to rid the last bit of sleep from his body as he climbed out of the large bed. "As good as I can be considering what tomorrow is." The angel sadly replied walking to a large door opening it to reveal a large closet filled with clothes. He pulled out a simple white ruffled shirt and a pair of dark brown trousers walking to a door in the room revealing a large silver tub that looked big enough for two. He pulled the cord hanging near the tub watching as water started filling the tub he waited until it got to the right amount before shutting the flow of water off. He climbed in relaxing slightly to the calming feeling the water gave him.

He stayed in there relaxing for a few more minutes before bathing and quickly getting out preparing for the grueling day that it was sure to be. As he walked back into the room he saw that Michael had already made the bed and was waiting for him. He smiled slightly at him and walked over when the older man beckoned him over mentally bracing himself for what the older man had to say to him. Michael smiled at him as well before sighing." I'm sorry to tell you this young master but I thought that it would be best to tell you this now so that you had some time to prepare yourself for. The king has decided that for your 24 birthday that we are to have a ball at which you are to meet the young women that they have chosen for you." Michael paused watching his young lord's reaction to the news.

He looked angry has hands tightly clenched and unclenching at his sides hard enough to break the skin. His jaw clamped tightly grinding his teeth as he tried desperately to calm down his rising anger at the situation. He started pacing back and forth muttering incoherent words under his breath, looking like a caged tiger his mutterings starting to become louder and more colorful by the passing second. Michael watched slightly worried and he stepped forward putting his hands on his lord's shoulders trying to snap him out of his angered haze.

"Young master….master…..Ryan." Michael whispered saying his master's name to snap him out. Ryan blinked surprised to hear his given name from Michael who had always called him 'young master' or 'my lord'. He looked at Michael sheepishly embarrassed at his reaction to the news. "I'm sorry about that Michael I was just so surprised and angry although I shouldn't be I should have expected this from them." Ryan said a slight blush coloring his cheeks, shifting from one foot to the other slightly. Michael just chuckled in tender affection for the young man and softly patted his back silently assuring him that he was forgiven. Ryan smiled at the older man and looked out towards the balcony looking at the clouds passing by wondering at what fate will bring him when tomorrow comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Night's Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami.

The sun fell from the sky the day bleeding to black night, the moon and the stars the only light shining a soft glow in the inky night. A large castle looming silently in the mountains radiating a strange feeling of unease and mystery. Inside the castle in a room was a large blood red and black bed, a dresser, a bookcase, and three doors in the room in one room was a large tub big enough for three. In another room there was a coffin propped up on a stone slab in a windowless room looking more like a dungeon.

As the sun feel and the moon once again ruled the night sky the coffin opened and a figure climbed out and walked towards the door that let to the bedroom. In the faint light of the moon the figure revealed a handsome man. Muscular tanned skin, full pink lips and short dark brown hair. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes, shining with confidence as the man moved to the room with confidence and a natural grace. He stood looking out the window gazing at the vast land that held a strange beauty to it, he stood looking out the window for a few minutes before the door opened and in came a handsome, scruffy-looking man. He had pale skin and brown hair that looked like he ran his hands through them. A ruffled black shirt and trousers on like he just put them on. His brown eyes had a confident, and teasing look in them, a cocky grin on his face as he walked up to the other man.

"You know that nothing is going to happen if you just stand there staring out into space right, Eric?" the man questioned Eric. Eric turned and looked at his long time friend with a slight frown and sighed shaking his head and turning around. "I know that Tim but that doesn't mean that I can't still hope that nothing will happen today or that mother will give me a break about what she wants me to do." Eric replied with a sigh as he turned to gaze back at the mountains taking comfort in their strange, peaceful beauty.

Tim stood there silently for awhile studying his friend before sighing and placing a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder. "I know Eric but you do know she only wants the best right? Your or king and you are approaching the age for you to find a mate like tradition says. Even though I don't like tradition dictating what we do, I still think you should consider it you need somebody in your life." Tim said

Eric sighed knowing his friend was right but still not liking the idea any more, he walked to the balcony doors opening them and walking out into the cool crisp night air. He turned his head looking at his old friend and then stepped off the balcony turning as he did. In place of the handsome human man was a large bat like man still beautiful in a strange way brown leather like skin, large bat wings spread wide the light shining through them giving them a majestic beauty. The man wore no clothes yet you could not see anything, he turned and looked at Tim his eyes had a feral look like that of a hunter ready to claim innocent prey.

" I will see you later tonight I wish to go out and hunt there should be many promising beauties out tonight good-bye Tim." With that Eric turned and speed off into the night his form slowly disappearing into the night. Tim stood there staring into the sky even long after his friends form left his sight, he sighed and turned around walking back into the castle and walking down the long halls before coming to a stop in front of a large door. He raised his hand to knock when he heard a women's soft soothing voice drift through the door. "Timmy honey come in." Tim stared at the door for a second before opening it greeting the women in the room. Sitting facing him in a comfortable cream colored chair was a older black women, she had long mid shoulder black hair and beautiful brown eyes shinning with love and care as she looked at Tim as he walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now how have you been Timmy you haven't come to see me in a while honey?" The woman asked as Tim took a seat on one of the couches, Tim sight as he sat on the comfortable furniture before looking back at the black woman with a slightly sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry I haven't been by to say hi Alexx I have just been busy." Tim replied with a slightly guilty look on his face. Alexx just smiled and shook her head accepting the man's apology easily and looked at him and narrowing her eyes slightly for a moment before she smiled again. "Now what's been bothering you hon. You look a little worried?" Tim just shook his head and looked at the woman who was his mother in every way but one not even trying to wonder how she knew that he was worried.

"I'm just worried about Eric you know how he can get and the fact that he is still angry over the fact that he needs to claim himself a mate doesn't help matters much." Tim replied with a sigh feeling a headache coming on, Alexx looked at him and rose and sat next to him wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to lean against her running her fingers through his soft unruly hair. Tim sighed and took comfort in her gentle touch and relaxed for the first time in awhile he felt the weeks tension drain from him and felt his headache slip away as he took in her scent of jasmine , honey, and cinnamon a soothing mix.

"it's ok Timmy I'm sure Eric is going to been fine you know how stubborn that boy can get. He'll come around soon." Alexx whispered softly as she continued running her fingers through Tim's hair, Tim lied there for a few more minutes before sitting up and stretching his body. He looked at Alexx with a smile and leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek he stood up and looked at Alexx.

"Thanks Alexx you always know what to do." He said Alexx smiled and told him it was nothing. He walked over to the balcony doors and stood there thinking for a moment then he came to a decision as he walked to open the doors he stopped when he heard Alexx's soft voice. "Where are you going?" Tim turned and looked her and smiled. "I'm going to go see Ryan."


	3. Chapter 3

Night's Romance

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I been busy and writers block here please enjoy!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami (sigh) but Michael, Mary, and Richard are my own original creations.

Ryan looked around trying to figure a way out without anyone noticing him. He discreetly looked around at all the exits trying desperately to leave the torture he was going through, did they really think that he was at all interested in their stupid plans for a damn ball that he didn't even want in the first place. He started creeping towards one of the back exits hoping to make a quick escape and hopefully disappear for awhile even though he knew that his father would be extremely angry with him if he left he was willing to take the chance. As he pushed the door open as quietly as he could so no one would notice that he was leavening he managed to slip out closing the door quietly behind him. He grinned in satisfaction and turned around grin still firmly on his face until he came face to face with his parents standing directly behind him their cold and indifferent eyes glaring at him in dissatisfaction making him feel like a child again.

"Just where do you think you are going Ryan? You should be inside preparing for your party." Ryan's father said his voice cold and hard. He was a tall man towering over his son's '5'9 stature with his impressive height of '6'4. He had cold mud brown eyes, short brown hair and an air of malice around him. His eyes showed only contempt towards his son, his face was hard and ugly a scar on his face running from his left temple to the lower right side of his face ruining what might have once been a handsome face. He looked a world different from the brown haired angel that was his son.

"Your father is right what are you doing out here?" the Queen asked her girlish and slightly nasally voice grating Ryan's ears as she spoke. Her long pale brown hair pulled up in a severe bun, her green eyes indifferent and her expression that of annoyance. She was a short woman standing at roughly '4'9 she was what you would call a cold beautiful because of her cold eyes and voice. She had a short pointed nose, slightly full pale lips, and high cheekbones. Ryan looked at them trying to think of some kind of excuse that wouldn't land him in huge trouble even though he knew was going to be a futile effort on his part but still he had to try.

"I was stepping out to get some air and maybe take a ride around the fields there really is no need for me to be in there anyways they have everything under control." Ryan replied his voice even and sure even though he was feeling that was on the inside.

"Hmmm I suppose you have a point if we let you help with the preparations then it would be a disaster you have no good taste it would make us look bad don't you think so Richard?" Ryan's mother replied her voice cruel and letting a little glee enter her voice as she spoke as she saw the slight hurt flash in Ryan's eyes at her cruel comment.

Richard looked at his wife in contemplation knowing what torture Ryan found the planning as, although the thought of refusing and forcing Ryan to help was tempting he had to agree with his wife. It wouldn't do well to have Ryan help it would embarrass them to have Ryan help.

"I suppose you are right Mary, it would make us look bad if he helped very well Ryan you may leave." Richard said before pushing passed Ryan roughly opening the door and walking into the ballroom with his wife trailing behind him. Ryan looked at the now closed door in relief and hurt. He knew that his parents didn't care for him but still it hurt every time he was confronted with that knowledge even though he should be used to it by now. He just shook his head and walked out of the castle as quickly as possible wanting to be away from the oppressive place. He walked over to the stables going to retrieve his fateful stead Demon. Demon was a beautiful horse with pitch black hair with a single white marking on his forehead, startling deep brown almost black eyes everyone called him Demon because he only allowed Ryan to ride him and was a terror to anyone else who got to close to him.

"Hey Demon how are you today? " Ryan cooed softly to the beautiful creature Demon looked at Ryan with obvious affection in his eyes as he gently nudged his nose against Ryan. Ryan smiled at him rubbing the inside of his ear with a knuckle enjoying Demon's neigh of pleasure. "Are you ready to go for a little ride today?" he asked smiling as the horse bobbed its head up and down. After Ryan quickly saddled and mounted did he truly start relaxing a little, he gently kicked Demon into a slow pace until he was sure they were to far for prying eyes before he let Demon run at a full gallop. They both rode for an hour enjoying the freedom they always felt when they were riding. He slowed Demon down into a slow gait as they neared their destination, it was a secluded spot that Ryan had found one day when he was a younger ten years ago by accident. There in the thick of the forest was a large cave hidden by trees and vines and very hard to locate inside was a pool of water that seemed to be connected to the river near it making it the ideal place to seek refuge and shelter at.

Ryan dismounted Demon letting the horse roam free knowing he would come find him when he was done exploring. Ryan stretched loosening some of his stiff muscles, as he walked into the cave he walked near the very back of the cave and lied down on the little pallet that he had placed in there a long time ago. He looked up looking at the stream of light that escaped through a small opening in the ceiling of the cave near the stream. Ryan sighed in contentment relaxing and feeling at peace for the first time in a long time, he closed his eyes content to listen to the river run and the sound of nature around him lulling him into a restful deep sleep.

When Ryan awoke from his deep sleep he noticed a few things, first night had fallen telling him that he had been more tired then he thought to have slept for so long. Second there was a fire roaring in a spot near him with what smelled like fish cooking feeling the cave with its delicious smell. Thirdly it seemed that he was not alone and someone was sitting in a corner in the dark but he could not make out who it was. Ryan felt a small spark of fear enter him at the thought of the unknown person before he felt the fear slip away; if the person had wanted to kill him or cause him harm they would have done that already. Ryan let out a tiny yawn stretching his arms out and arching back like a giant cat his shirt riding up revealing pale skin that glowed from the light of the fire. Ryan heard a soft chuckle echo through the cave and he turned his head to face the stranger, he sat up looking in the man's direction wondering who he was.

Ryan didn't need to wonder for long because at that moment the stranger stepped into the fire's ring of light illuminating the man's pale features. Low and behold there stood Ryan's best friend Timothy Speedle or Speed as he liked to be called; Ryan let a wide beaming smile grace his lips causing his face to glow with happiness at the appearance of his friend after his long absence. Speed let a smile appear on his face as he gazed at his angelic friend, he had missed him dearly and would have loved to have come and see him sooner but he had Eric to worry about and couldn't get away sooner.

"Hey Ryan how have you been?" he asked feeling slight concern as he looked at his friends slightly tired look. He knew Ryan most likely hadn't been sleeping well the dark circles under his eyes a dead give away and he looked skinner. Speed felt his worry deepen a small frown replacing his smile knowing that his friend couldn't afford not to eat he was already far too skinny for that.

"I'm fine why to ask Speed?" Ryan inquired knowing that Speed wouldn't believe him as he knew he looked to worn out to be believed.

"Maybe because you look like you haven't had a full night's sleep or a full meal in awhile?" he replied back knowing that his concern was leaking into his words making it as plain as day that he was extremely worried. He watched as Ryan squirmed on his pallet a slightly guilty expression on his face knowing that he had caused his friend to worry. Ryan bit his bottom lip not knowing what exactly to say knowing that Speed would know if he was lying he sighed knowing he would just have to tell him the truth. But before Ryan could speak Speed was walking away towards the fire removing the fish from its place by the fire bringing it to him. Speed handed the hot fish to Ryan knowing instinctively that he hadn't eaten in a while and was most likely hungry. Ryan gratefully took it from him letting it cool before eating the fish slowly not wanting to burn his tongue on the still hot fish. A few minutes later Ryan was trough with his meal drinking from a canteen of water that Speed had handed to him, Speed watched him until he was satisfied that Ryan was full before he started talking.

"Okay now that you have eaten would you care to explain why you seem so down?" he asked patience and concern mingling with words knowing full well that Ryan would only say something on his own time with some coaxing. Ryan sighed knowing there was no way out of this so he told Speed of the ball and of what his parents had said to him. Speed sat there listening to Ryan and felt anger that his parents still treated him so badly he had the overwhelming urge to go and find his parents and drink them dry. But he knew that it would not help Ryan he would feel sad over their deaths even after all they have put him through they were still his parents he would not wish to intentionally cause his friend any pain he cared about him too much to ever do that. He sighed and walked over to Ryan and wrapped his arm around him giving him what comfort he could.

Ryan sighed and leaned into the embrace happily soaking up the comfort his friend gave him. They stayed like that the rest of the night talking quietly to each other just enjoying the company until it was time for Speed to leave as dawn would be approaching soon and he needed to get back to the castle. Speed looked at his young friend watching as he attempted to keep his eyes open but eventually succumbing to sleeps powerful embrace. He gently laid him back and pulling the covers over his body and watched fondly as he snuggled into the pallet curling over on his side looking like a little kid making his heart swell with warmth that he trusted him enough to relax around him. He leaned down and smooths his hair back and gave him a gentle brotherly kiss on his forehead before he walked towards the entrance of the cave.

He looked out at the night sky knowing that dawn will be fast approaching he looked back at the cave one more time his vampire eyes easily making out Ryan's figure in the dark before he changed into his animal form. His large wings lifting him up easily into the air as he headed towards the castle wanting to lie in his coffin and sleep. As he sped towards the castle he let his thoughts roam to what he was going to do with his two best friends he sighed knowing that neither would be happy with their forced marriages. He shook his head knowing that he wouldn't come up with anything helpful right now he was too tired for that. As he entered his roam and wandered into his coffin to rest for the next night his last thoughts before sleep claimed him were that maybe Alexx could help him figure out to help out his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Night's Romance

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I been busy and everything anyways here's the new installment of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami no matter how much I wish I did. ((((Sigh))))

"Ah…ah"

The soft cry was the only thing heard in the otherwise quiet room along with the sound of soft sucking. The women was pretty with long dark brown hair and dazed brown eyes, she was held by a figure who was sucking hard on her neck hidden in the dark from the moons soft light. The woman continued to quietly moan and writhe in the figures arms before she finally cried out and the figure pulled its head back and licked the stray drops of blood from her neck before letting her collapse on the bed in an obvious daze. The room smelled faintly of blood and sweat, the figure straighten up and steeped into the light looking down at his latest meal a faintly arrogant smile on his handsome face.

Eric looked at the woman one last time before leaving and taking flight into the night sky, as he flew he wondered faintly on what he was going to do about his mating that was fast approaching. When he arrived at the castle and paced his room for a while he wondered how he could get out of it, he knew it was tradition but still he didn't want to be tied down to someone for eternity. He stopped and as a thought accorded to him that maybe Alexx or Horatio might know what to do about the situation. He nodded to himself deciding to talk to Alexx first then H if he needed more answers, with that thought he walked out of the room striding to Alexx's chamber.

When Eric was in front of her rooms he raised his hand to knock but instead heard Alexx's soft voice telling him to come in. When Eric entered he looked at the women that he considered his adopted mother he gave her a soft smile as he approached her. He leaned down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek he breathed in her calming scent of jasmine, honey and cinnamon.

"It must be a special day if I get to see two of my boys since they seemed to be way too busy to say hello to me lately." Alexx said in a soft teasing tone. Eric felt a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he felt a little guilty ignoring Alexx like he had been.

"I'm sorry Alexx I didn't mean to ignore you it's just things have been a little hectic lately and I..." Alexx raised her hand cutting him off.

"Have been worrying over having to chose a mate I know honey." Alexx said a smile on her face as she looked at the young man who seemed relived that she wasn't mad with him. Eric looks at her with a matching smile before he realized something she said earlier.

"What did you mean 'two of your boys' who else has been by?" Eric questioned softly, Alexx chuckled and grinned at him.

"Why Timmy of course."

"Oh when did he stop by I hadn't seen him since I left for the hunt I was wondering where he was?"

"Oh he came bye earlier and he won't be back until late he had some important business to take care of."

'Like making sure that Ryan didn't think that we forgot that he was going to be 24 tomorrow. Also to make sure that those monsters he called parent hadn't done anything horrible to her poor baby.' Alexx thought thinking of the pain she would inflict on them if they hurt her baby anymore then they already have.

"Really what business?" Eric asked pulling Alexx out of her murderous thoughts. She shifted in her seat slightly and looked at Eric wondering what she should tell him but it seemed the decision was not necessary when the man in questioned walked through the door a smile on his face.

"Hello Alexx, Eric."

"Hello Timmy."

"Hello Speed, where have you been?" Tim paused and looked at Eric for a second before answering.

"I went out had to take care of something don't worry about it. Did you have a good feed?" Speed asked changing to subject abruptly. Eric looked at him suspiciously before deciding to let the subject go with a look that clearly said they weren't through talking just yet.

"It went well as usual nothing really exciting." Eric said with a wave with his hand dismissing the subject as unimportant. Alexx used that to ask Tim if she could talk to him in private what Ryan has been up to it's been too long since she has last seen her boy.

"Eric do you mind if Timmy and I have a few minutes alone? I need to talk to him about something."

"Sure Alexx but I need to talk to you about something later ok?"

"Sure sweetie." With that Eric quickly left the room leaving them alone. Alexx turned and looked at Tim with an expected look in her eye. "Well?"

"He's not good Alexx those damn parents of his are making him choose a bride tomorrow since he is turning of age."

"What! Why does he have to choose so soon?"

"Apparently it's tradition like what we have."

"I know but oh my poor baby I don't want Ryan marrying someone that he won't be happy with."

"I know I don't like it either I want Ryan to marry someone who will understand him not a damn princess who only wants him for his damn title." Tim raged his anger at the situation apparent he stalked towards the windows again wishing he could go back to his friend and hold him but knowing that the sun would rise soon was the only thing keeping him away.

"I know that boy needs love and lots of it." Alexx said with a sigh.

"Timmy did his parents do anything to him."

"I think so he wouldn't tell me but from the way he looked and sounded tells me something happened but he wouldn't say."

"I wish I could just go and have a 'talk' with his parents about the way your supposed to treat your children especially sweet, innocent ones like Ryan."

"I know Alexx I know." They stood in silence both lost in thought thinking about a way to help their friends.

"Alexx I think I have an idea."

"What is it Timmy?"

"What if we set up Ryan and Eric together?" Alexx looked at Timmy an eyebrow raised.

"Timmy I don't know why you think that would be a good idea if you haven't forgotten that Ryan is human and that he has no idea what we are."

"I know he doesn't Alexx but what if we set them up they are bound to like each other and you know Ryan wouldn't care about the whole 'vampire' part. I even think he might suspect what we are anyways." Tim said excitement evident. Alexx looked a little skeptical still but she seemed to be thinking it over more.

"Well you might be on to something but how do you know that they would like each other anyways?"

"Because I know Eric he loves men like Ryan and Ryan well you know how he is you know he likes men too even if he is too shy to do anything about it."

"I know but Timmy what if all Eric wants from Ryan is a sex partner? I am not going to put my baby through that."

"Trust me when Eric sees Ryan he is going to feel what we felt when we first meet him. Remember that pull and how we just felt we had to protect him." Tim coaxed gently knowing that he was getting through to her.

Alexx smiled to herself remembering the first time she looked into those wide beautiful, innocent, and sad eyes. The scared sad look on that angelic face, yes she remembered that day it was one of the happiest and saddest days of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Night's Romance

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CSI: Miami but Michael, Mary, and Richard are my own creations.

Recap: "Trust me when Eric sees Ryan he is going to feel what we felt when we first meet him. Remember that pull and how we just felt we had to protect him." Tim coaxed gently knowing that he was getting through to her.

Alexx smiled to herself remembering the first time she looked into those wide beautiful, innocent, and sad eyes. The scared sad look on that angelic face, yes she remembered that day it was one of the happiest and saddest days of her life.

_Flashback_

_The moon hung high casting its luminescent glow over the dark forest making it look calm and surreal. The sounds of the forest echoed a haunting and peacefully familiar tune to the two people sitting at the base of a great tree. Its large branches allowing only strips of the moons rays fall on the two causing them to look like ethereal beings. A woman who looked to be in her 40's with long black hair and dark skin sat with her back resting against the tree. Lying on her lap was a young man who appeared to be to about 17 with short dark hair and pale skin._

_They stayed there not moving or speaking as they sat in comfortable silence listening to the sounds of the forest. They were suddenly disturbed by the sounds of horses galloping in the far distance. The woman opened her eyes and looked towards the sound as did the young man they listened to the sounds of rapidly beating hearts, the smell of fear, blood, and death reaching them. They looked at each other and silently got up and went to see what the disturbance was about._

_They quickly came about a grisly scene blood painting the once lush green grass a sickly red staining its earthy beauty. The woman walked over to the torn and bloody bodies moving them around to look at them to who they were. She quickly noticed the emblems of knights. She turned and looked at her companion and saw that he was looking out into the distance seeming to be concentrating on something in the distance._

"_Timmy they seem to be knights most likely escorting someone by the looks it. Do you think it was bandits?" the woman asked softly. The man turned and looked at her with a speculative look in his eyes._

"_I don't know Alexx it might be it seems to look like their work. But what are they after?" Alexx glanced around her eyes peering through the dark with ease._

"_I don't know Timmy it seems like there were a lot of them to take on so many knights." Alexx stopped and sighed looking at the bloody carnage with sympathetic eyes. She walked around and noticed a carriage not far from the bloodbath turned over on its side. She peered inside smelling the faint scent of blood and fear coming strongly from inside. She moved around trying to see if there was anything to give her a clue as to what was going on._

_She looked behind her and saw that Tim was looking at the trees surrounding him concentrating on something that she could not see. She walked over to him trying to see what he was seeing; she looked around but couldn't see anything."Timmy what do you see?"_

"_I don't know I feel like there is something here that we're missing but I don't know what. I just have a weird feeling."_

"_I know I feel it too." Alexx said her voice softened as she focused on the surrounding forest picking out the heartbeats of the animals. She faintly heard something that was out of place in the forest, she heard a faint heart beat that wasn't that of an animal. She glanced at Tim to see if he picked up on it as well, he gave her a slight nod telling her he too heard it._

_Alexx turned toward the source and started to it determined to see what it was. She didn't need to turn around to know that Tim was following just like he knew she would. They walked for a few minutes before entering a clearing, Alexx stopped trying to find where the sound was coming from now. She looked over to a tall tree that dwarfed the others casting its mighty shadow over the forest floor. _

_She walked towards the base of it the scent of blood and fear in the air mixing the scent of tears. She crouched at the base of the noticing a small little hole in the trunk too small for an adult. But not for a child, Alexx felt Tim behind her and she turned to look at him noticing that he was apparently thinking the same thing as he moved the leaves blocking the entrance._

_She heard the heart began to race and the smell of fear became chokingly stronger, Alexx stopped and slowly reached her hand in feeling for the child. She quickly withdrew her hand when she heard the sobs that were coming from the child._

"_Shh don't cry sweetie I'm not here to hurt you. My friend and I are just here to help I promise we mean you no harm." Alexx held her breath waiting for a response. She let a breath when she heard a timid and scared voice of a young boy reply._

"_I can't come out."_

"_Why can't you come out Sweetie?"_

"_Because I don't know if you're lying."_

"_I promise I'm not. Can you please come out I want to make sure your ok." She put her hand out again waiting for the boy to take it. She let a smile cross her face when she felt a small hand take hers; she gently pulled the little boy from the tree. She walked away form the tree noticing that the boy had buried his head in her shoulder. She walked quickly to a boulder and sat down trying to untangle the little boy from her neck so she could look him over._

_She heard Tim chuckle when the boy only tighten his grip and wouldn't let go of her neck."Looks like he doesn't want to let you go Alexx."_

"_Oh hush Timmy can't you see the poor boy is scared." Alexx gently talked to the boy trying to coax him to let her go so she could look him over. She felt Tim sit down next to her when the boy slowly let her go and lift up his head showing his face to them. Alexx let out a small gasp as she looked into those sad hazel eyes that peered back into her brown eyes. She heard Tim let out a similar gasp as she looked into the little angel's face._

_He looked to be about 10 with short brown hair that looked soft to the touch covered with dirt leaves and dried blood. Wide beautiful hazel eyes that shown with innocence and loneliness that should never trouble the boys beautiful eyes. Slightly pale face covered with dirt smears, a straight and pointed nose, and small pink lips, he looked like a child from the heavens. She continued to stare into the eyes feeling a pull to the angel in her arms._

_She blinked a few times before clearing her throat and giving the little boy a soft smile, becoming entranced once again when she saw him give her a shy smile back. Alexx heard Tim move around to look at the boy more clearly and couldn't help but chuckle at his curiosity for the little mystery in her lap. The boy continued to look at them a curious expression on his face. Alexx let out a laugh when he tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy._

"_Hello Sweetie my name is Alexx and this scruffy man next to me is Tim." Alexx cooed softly to him. Alexx chuckled when she saw Tim mock glare and stuck his tongue out at her from the corner of her eye. The boy looked at them with his big doe eyes shyly looking at them._

"_Hi. Call me Speed I don't really like being called Tim and only Alexx can call me Timmy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't like my name besides only few people call me Tim or Timmy anyways."_

"_Oh ok." Alexx couldn't help but smile at the two as Tim answered his questions._

"_So sweetie now that we have introduced ourselves can you tell us your name?"_

"_Ryan." He replied shyly. Alexx smiled at him trying hard not to hug him too hard for his shy behavior._

"_Well hello Ryan can you tell me what happened here?" Alexx asked noticing the sad look in his eyes._

"_We were just coming home me and Michael when the bandits started showing up and attacking everyone. They knocked the carriage down and I hit the side, but Michael pulled me up and out of the carriage and told me to run and hide that he would keep them away. I ran and I could here them fighting but I kept running until I saw the tree and hide in it waiting for Michael to come and find me." Ryan said tears starting to flow from his eyes as he let out tiny sobs. Alexx quickly pulled him to her chest cooing him and trying to calm him down. She saw Tim kneel down in front of them and started rubbing Ryan's back in a soothing motion, slowly she felt Ryan start to slow in his crying. _

_Alexx looked into Tim's eyes and noticed the protection she and tenderness that she knew her own eyes for the crying child in her arms. She continued to rock him until he was calm and his breathing had slowed down. She swept the soft brown locks from his forehead to give it a gentle kiss. She heard Tim chuckle and she looked up at him questionably, she saw him shake his head and point at Ryan._

_She looked down and couldn't help but laugh too when she saw the faint pink coloring his cheeks and smiled when he lifted his hazel doe eyes at her. She just shook her head and gave him a faint squeeze. Alexx let her mind wander to the man 'Michael' that Ryan mentioned earlier and saw Tim was thinking the same thing. But before she could ask she heard something coming their way._

_She and Tim quickly rose and hide in the shadows with Ryan between them. Ryan looked up startled and opened his mouth to say something but Alexx shook her head and put her finger against his lips signaling him to be quiet. They stood in tense silence as they heard a commotion near them. They heard the sounds of shouting and the pounding hooves of horses._

"_Master Ryan where are you?" Alexx felt Ryan relax and knew that the man calling was someone he knew. He turned and looked at her a happy smile on his face. "That's Michael." He whispered quietly relieved that the man was ok. Alexx and Tim traded a glance as she put Ryan down. Ryan looked at the two of them beaming and grabbed their hand trying to pull them to the source of the noise._

_Alexx pulled back and shook her head, her heart clenching when she saw his face fall at her rejection. She kneeled down and brushed his hair back and smiled gently._

"_Ryan Tim and I can't go with you."_

"_Why not?" He asked with a trembling voice._

"_Because sweetie we have to go back home there are people waiting for us." She said to the trembling boy._

"_But-"_

"_Don't worry Alexx and I will visit soon." Tim said._

"_Also Ryan listen to me before you go you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about us ok? We could get in a lot of trouble if anyone knew that we were here ok?"_

"_Ok" Ryan said giving her a small smile and leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek and gave Tim a hug before going to the men who had started entering emerging from the trees. The stood back as one of the men jumped down and pulled Ryan into a tight hug. They heard Ryan call the man Michael and they looked at each other wondering where his father could be. They stayed there until they disappeared back the way they came at full gallop._

"_Do you really think you should have said that Timmy?" Alexx asked when they were alone. She saw Tim shrugged obviously not bothered._

"_It's not like I was lying I plan to see the kid again, besides like you weren't going to say the same thing if I hadn't said it first." He said and Alexx smiled knowing that he was right. She sighed and looked at the sky knowing they would have to leave soon the sun was going to rise soon. _

"_You know it's not going to be easy Timmy. You know that we cannot tell anybody about this right?"_

_Tim sighed."I know but I really don't care that kid he really just got to me you know. I felt a pull to him that just made me want to protect him."_

"_I know I felt it too. But Timmy what are we going to do you know we can't ever tell him what we are."Alexx said knowing what would happen if anyone ever found out._

"_I know he would either be sentenced to death or reduced to a slave for knowing. I know Alexx trust me I know."_

"_You also know what can happen to us."_

"_Yes we could also be sentenced to death or exile for endangering the clan."_

"_Are you wiling to risk it?"_

"_Yes" He replied without hesitation._

"_Good because so am I." Tim smiled at his 'mother knowing that she was watching his back and that they now had a new addition to the family._

"_Well then we are on the same page shall we go home?"_

"_Yes let's go home the sun is coming and I want to visit Ryan soon." _

_They took off into the night blinding into the shadows leaving no trace of their presence their except for a little boy with a sleepy smile on his face as he anticipated his new friends next visit._

_End Flashback_

Alexx smiled of the memories of that faithful night. She turned and looked at Tim and smiled.

"Maybe you're right Tim they might be good for each other but I seriously hope you know what you're doing, or else we would have lost two people that we love if something goes wrong." Alexx warned Tim slight fear creeping up in the back of her mind. Tim smiled at her reassuringly.

"Trust me Alexx I know what I'm doing." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and raced off excitedly. Alexx stood at the window for a little while longer.

"I hope you do Tim I really hope you do." She whispered in the quiet room.


	6. Chapter 6

Night's Romance

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been so busy anyways here's more of Night's Romance enjoy!!

Spoilers: I don't own CSI: Miami but I do own Michael, Mary and Richard.

Faint shades of dusty pink started coloring the light blue sky as the sun made a slow descend from the sky to give way to the darkness and the luminescent moon and stars. Ryan sighed deeply as he looked at the sky desperately wishing to stop its slow descent from the sky to stay and never leave so that the night shall never come and he wouldn't have to face the night again. He sighed deeply in his chest knowing that it would never happen and he will have to face the harsh reality of what he will have to do in a few short hours. He looked to the sky praying against all hope that he wouldn't have to choose a woman to marry he didn't think that he could marry someone he wasn't in love with. He wanted to marry someone he was in love with but also he didn't want a woman.

Ryan sighed taking another look at the sky depressingly thinking that this might be the last night of his freedom and he couldn't help but mourning it. He turned around towards the door when he heard the soft knock; he couldn't help but smile when he saw Michael walk in with a small sad but reassuring smile on his face.

"How are you doing Master Ryan?" Michael asked when he came to a stop in front of Ryan. Ryan gave the man a sad smile.

"About as well as I can be given the situation." He said Michael gave him an equally sad smiling nodding in sympathy.

"I know that you don't want this Master Ryan and I wish that you wouldn't have to go through with this or even have to choose like this at all but sadly I can't change the law no matter how much I want to." Ryan gave the older man a small but genuine smile happy that the older man cared so much for him he knew in his heart that if Michael could he would put it to an end for him.

"I know you would Michael you always have my best interest at heart and always try to watch out for me I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." Ryan said receiving a hug and a wide smile from the man who he thought of as a father he wished he had.

"I will always have your best interest Master Ryan you should know that by now." Michael whispered in a soft tone.

"I know you always do."

They stood side by side for a few minutes longer looking at the fading light before Ryan sighed and turned away knowing that he had to get ready for the party. Michael looked at him sadly wishing with all his heart that he could stop this he knew the young man that he thought of as his son was unhappy and it always broke his heart when he was so sad. He watched as the young man walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out the outfit he was supposed to wear tonight. He laid out the clothes on the bed before walking towards the washing room to take a long bath and relax as much as he could. He sighed contently as he allowed the hot water to sooth out tense muscles; he leaned back against the tub letting his mind drift from the inevitable party to wondering if Tim would show up today. He hoped he did he wanted his friend there for some support to help him get through the disaster this night was sure to be.

He sighed and slipped further into the water relaxing even more he laid there for a long time feeling the soothing water start to lull him to sleep. He started when he heard the knock at the door he heard Michael's slightly worried voice calling out to him asking if he was alright. He gave a sleepy fine as he started washing off and getting out of the tub; he wrapped the towel around his slender waist and padded silently over to the door. He quickly dried himself off feeling slightly more relaxed about the night.

He walked over to the bed and started getting dressed; his outfit was a pair of black trousers with silver stitching on the seams. A white shirt that had ruffles around the neck and wrists of the shirt a black jacket and boots completed the outfit. Ryan turned around a few times for Michael's inspection to see if he had his approval; Michael gave Ryan a pleased smile telling him wordlessly that he looked fine. Ryan sighed as he looked back outside seeing the sky had grown much darker while he had taken his long bath. The sky a darker shade of red as the setting sun went to rest as the moon and stars came to guard the night. He sighed knowing that the time is near when the sun went down completely in a few minutes it would be time to start the party, Ryan turned and looked at Michael who gave him an encouraging smile and handed him his mask for the party. Ryan sighed as he put the simple black mask on covering the top half of his face, with one last look at the fading soon he turned around and left with Michael to go and face his fate.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The rhythmic sounds of the musicians playing sounded through the great hall, in time with all the flowing dancers. Long elegant ball gowns swirling around like a kaleidoscope of colors dancing with their partners in an age old dance to the music. Laughter, voices, and music all flowed and melted together in a rhythm entirely of its own rising and falling unsteadily resonating sounding so normal and festive it almost made Ryan forget why he was here. **Almost**, he sighed as he looked back around the room trying to tell who was who as many masked and costumed figures twirled around the room constantly.

He sighed frustrated as he noticed yet another young girl looking at him with hope in her eyes, he had hoped that he would be able to remain unnoticed so that he wouldn't be forced to talk too much with the women at the ball but unfortunately his parents had thought two steps ahead of him. He had barely made it to the top of the steps when his name had been announced as soon as that had happened all movement and conversation had stopped as he walked into the room all eyes on him following his every move leaving no hope that he would remain unnoticed.

Ever since he had walked in all the young available woman in the ball had swarmed him cutting off all escape plans, for the past two hours he has danced and talked with dozen of girls each trying to keep his attention on herself and not any of the other women in the party. It was safe to say that he would have gladly be dead than deal with any of the women here who acted more like predators trying to lay claim on its prey while fighting off other predators. Ryan definitely didn't like being the prey at the moment at all, he was starting to think that he was going to go insane when he looked towards the balcony and saw a familiar mop of dark brown hair and scruffy face. Ryan sent a silent thank you to the heavens and he made his way over to Tim happy his friend was there and maybe could help him fend off some of the women for a little while.

He looked around and was relived when everyone's focus was taken to the center of the ball room were some performers were starting to begin their show. Right when the fire jugglers were starting to those the flaming sticks around Ryan slipped onto the balcony drawing the curtains and closing the doors so no one could see him for the time being. Ryan looked around the large balcony that looked more like a small garden above the ground than anything else; he was starting to think that he had imagined seeing Tim when he heard a slight snicker near the very end of the garden. He smiled as he walked over and saw Tim step out from the shadows looking as scruffy and slightly wrinkled as always. He was wearing a simple black shirt and trousers with black shoes blending in with the night.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you right now I didn't think I was going to be able to survive another minute in there." Ryan happily told him with a smile on his face happy that his friend was there and that he had escaped the evil clutches of the women at the party. Tim smiled glad to see his friend looking happier than he had been from where he had been watching him, he knew that his friend had been bored too death and looking like he was ready to run given the slightest chance.

"No problem Ryan I couldn't leave you to the vultures those women are besides I wouldn't let you face this alone." Tim replied honestly feeling warm when Ryan gave him a wide beaming smile at his reply. Tim smiled and tilted his head telling Ryan to follow him to a more secluded spot so they could talk more in private. They walked in silence enjoying the crisp night air. They came upon a small maze of hedges and walked through it both knowing the way to well coming upon the bench that was located in the center, as Ryan sat down on the bench looking at the small fountain Tim couldn't help but once again being fascinated by is friends beauty.

His pale tanned skin looking much lighter in the moon and starlight, his hair spilling over his face in an unruly fashion caressing his soft cheeks like a lover as the wind blew softly. He had taken off the mask he had been wearing earlier was off and resting in his hands, his cheeks starting to turn rosy from the cool breeze his lip was being bitten by his teeth as he went off with his thoughts. His beautiful hazel-green eyes glowing like jewels in the light all and all he looked like an angel gracing the Earth with his presence. Ryan seemed to notice his friends observations as he turned and looked at him with a shy smile for being caught drifting off with a faint blush giving him an innocent look.

Tim shook his head at his friend's innocence even after all these years, he smiled letting Ryan know he wasn't made for him drifting off. Ryan smiled and they just stood in companionable silence for a little while, Ryan had relaxed a great deal and had drifted again when he heard footsteps coming their way. Ryan panicked thinking his parents had found him before he saw Tim's small smirk Ryan calmed down slightly Tim wouldn't be smirking if it had been his parents or someone to take him back to the party. Ryan was about to ask him who it was as he seemed to know when he saw a figure emerge from the shadows and Ryan felt his breath leave him in a small gasp as he saw the god walking towards them.

He had muscular tanned arms, full pink lips and short dark brown hair. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes, shining with confidence as the man moved towards them with confidence and a natural grace. Ryan felt his heart start to beat a little faster the longer he stared at the stranger. Ryan felt himself blush when he saw the amused smirk on the man's face letting him know that he had been caught staring at him he immediately looked away and towards Tim seeing the amused smirk o his friend's face. Ryan felt a little irritated that his friend found his embarrassment so amusing, just when he was about to open his mouth he noticed a shadow had fallen on him when he looked up he noticed the handsome stranger standing over him with a strange look in his eyes that made him feel oddly nervous and excited about something he couldn't name.

Tim walked over them breaking the eye contact between them he gave the stranger a quick smug smile before turning back to him.

"Ryan I would like you to meet a friend of mine Eric." Tim announced in obvious amusement. Ryan glared at his friend silently planning revenge for his amusement before turning back to the stranger now identified as Eric, and stood up to properly introduce himself. As he stood he noticed that Eric was only slightly taller than him, he held out with a small shy smile on his face.

"I'm pleased to meet you Eric." He said as Eric took his hand but was shocked when Eric lifted his hand to his lips and placed a kiss on his palm. He felt his face heat up with a bright red blush when he felt Eric give his palm a small lick, he could feel and hear Tim's poorly suppressed snickers and promised he would have his revenge on him very soon.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well Ryan, very pleased I hope that we can get better…acquainted later on." Eric said his lips brushing against his palm still held in his hand his husky deep voice sending small shivers through Ryan's body. He may be slightly naïve but he definitely knew what Eric was implying and he couldn't help but blush brighter at the thought. behind him he heard Tim laughing and he swore he was going to kill the man for doing this to him, as he glanced back into Eric's dark eyes and saw the promise in those eyes he didn't think he could get any redder but was proven wrong when his face headed up even more. A very long painful death he promised viciously to himself maybe he could get Alexx to help him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am so very sorry that I have not updated in sooooo long I had a serious case of writers block like you wouldn't believe I have also been so busy. Well anyways I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own CSI: Miami (cries uncontrollably)

Eric silently walked through the long and elegant halls of the castle, dark and beautiful much like the man walking through them. Eric's thoughts wondered never settling on one thought for long varying wildly from his upcoming choice of a mate to what was wrong with Speed. He wondered what he and Alexx obviously wanted to talk about so badly that they had asked him to leave the room for. He wasn't stupid he knew that they were keeping something big from him, with the way that Alexx seemed so hesitant to tell him where Speed was. The way she looked so relieved when Speed entered the room saving her from possibly lying to him. It hurt him a little that his friend's, people he thought of as a brother and a segregate mother, and would keep an obviously big secret from him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that his feet had led him to the training grounds and couldn't stop the small chuckle from escaping him knowing that if there was anyone that could help him right now it would be Horatio.

"Eric was there something that you needed?" He heard a familiar calm voice from behind him. `Speak of the devil and he doth appear. ` He chuckled in his head.

There standing behind him at 6'1 was a handsome man with red hair and cool blue eyes that seemed to stare right through you. He had a lean muscular body and an aura of silent strength and confidence was the captain of the guards, Horatio. He gave a smile at the man receiving a small one in return; they stood in companionable silence for a moment enjoying the beautiful night air. After awhile Horatio turned and looked at Eric silently waiting for him to start talking he couldn't help but chuckle at the Horatio's normal way of communication.

"I've been thinking about my hunt for a mate and how I don't think that I can actually go through with it. I know in order to take over I need a mate but I don't know if I can give up my freedom to someone that I don't really know. "

"I understand that Eric nobody ever wants to be told they have to be with someone that they don't know or care about. Eric our traditions are old and deeply engraved into the older generations but for the younger generation you can change many of the laws when you rule."

"I know that but by the time I can get rid of a lot of the laws I will have already been mated and you know the only ways to break a mated pair up is infidelity and death and I could never cheat on someone even if the mating was an arranged one." Eric said with a heavy sigh feeling the now familiar signs of an approaching headache coming on.

"I know that Eric despite your…..indulgence of the flesh you would never lay with another when you were committed to someone else." Horatio replied feeling a slight feeling of helplessness at not being able to help his young charge. He knew that while Eric had always had an active sex life that he never really approved of, he knew that Eric was just lonely. He knew Eric wanted somebody to care for and to protect but he also wanted somebody that he could lean on.

"You know Eric you can always talk to your parents and talk to them they may reconsider having you mate to become king. They care for you Eric and they want you to be happy besides your father is a rational man he would understand." Horatio told Eric trying to put the young man more at ease and lessen some of the stress the young man was without a doubt trying to hide from him. Eric gave him a grateful smile knowing that Horatio may be right his parents would reconsider their decision if he truly didn't want it.

They walked away from the training grounds and towards the gardens relaxing on the sweet smell of rose, lavender, and lilac. Walking in comfortable silence towards a bench near the center of the garden, Eric looked around taken in the moonlight beauty of the flowers. Bushes of red, pink, yellow, and white roses contrasting beautifully with the pale purple of the lavender and the blossoms of white, lavender, blue, violet, pink, and purple Lilacs. The moon casting its pale light over it making it looks like an ethereal place with fireflies dancing over the flowers.

"H, have you noticed that Alexx and Speed have seemed a little secretive lately?" Eric asked not looking at the older man next to him. Horatio looked like he was contemplating the question.

"I have noticed that Tim has seemed a little more distracted as of late why do you ask?" Horatio replied after a moment looking at Eric from the corner of his eye silently willing him to answer.

"Just before I met up with you I came from Alexx's room, she seemed reluctant to tell me where Speed was when I asked her not to mention that she and Speed suddenly needed to talk alone." Eric told him, while wondering what they were up to and why they couldn't tell him anything. But before Horatio could reply Speed came walking towards them with a wide grin on his face lighting up his face. Eric looked over at Horatio and couldn't help but smile when he saw the slight adoring look in Horatrio's eyes as he looked at his friend. He let out a small chuckle when he saw the same adoring look in Speed's eyes as he and Horatio just looked in each other's eyes for a moment before remembering that he was there.

Speed looked away from Horatio and turned back from to look at him; he gave him a small smile and laughed. "Hey Horatio can me and Alexx borrow him for a moment?" Speed asked.

"Of course you can Tim." Horatio replied with a smile.

Speed just grinned and beckoned Eric to follow him as they left garden and traveled back to Alexx's room. When they entered the room the saw Alexx standing by the window looking out with a small smile on her face.

"What did you guys needed to talk with me about?" He asked them when he and Tim sat down on one of the couches. He saw them glance at each other in a silent conversation before Alexx started talking to him.

"Well Eric it all started 14 years ago when Timmy and I were lying under a tree relaxing when…" She started telling him the tale, with the help of Speed, of how they met a beautiful, innocent, and sad angel 14 years ago. They told him all about the angel, Ryan, how they had met him as a small frightened child of 10 and how they continued to see him over the years and how he changed to a beautiful shy, and strong man of 24 who was being forced to wed by his cold, uncaring parents. He listened with rapt attention unable to believe they had actually been able to elude the council for so many years never alerting anyone that they had been seeing a human for over 14 years.

He also couldn't believe that the human they were speaking of was really worth the wraith of the council if they were found out. When they finally stopped talking they just sat in silence for a while as he went over the situation in his head, he was curious about what this human was to have Alexx and Tim to risk their lives to see him. He looked at them and could tell they were nervous while understandable they had just told him a secret they had kept for 14 years but it still hurt that they were so nervous to talk to him. He gave them a small smile to show them that he wasn't upset with them.

"So why are you telling me all of this now, I mean you have kept it a secret for so long why say anything now?" He questioned them.

"Because we felt that it was time you knew we know you would never do anything to hurt us and would keep our secret safe. Besides hopefully when you rule you can change some of the laws that deal with humans." Alexx replied, while Speed nodded his head in agreement. Eric had a suspicion that they weren't telling him the whole truth but he was willing to let it go for now because it couldn't be as big as what they had just told him.

"Well now that all that serious stuff is out of the way I have a question to ask you Eric." Speed said a Cheshire grin on his face that made Eric feel slightly nervous not that he would ever admit it.

"What is it?"

"You would do anything for me and Alexx right?" Speed slyly asked.

"Yes of course I would."

"Excellent then I just have one question to ask you."

"What question would that be?" Eric asked apprehensively looking to Alexx for some help not feeling the tinniest bit reassured when she looked at him with a mischievous look in her brown eyes. `I'm very afraid what have I gotten myself into?' He wondered.

"Are you ready to party?"


End file.
